Broken
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Jet has left her, but not without scars. Jetara oneshot. T for character death & slight suicidal thoughts.


I don't usually ship Jetara, but I was watching Lake Laogi today (the episode where Jet unclearly but obviously dies an undeserved death) and got obsessed with Jet and anything Jet-ish. So I just decided to put him with Katara for a few minutes and this was the result. I don't know how big a fandom Jetara has, but I hope that this turned out okay.

Please don't eat me for pairing these two together :O

_~~~Jetara~~~_

Our first meeting gave me butterflies.

When you and your gang of rebels saved us from a fire nation camp, I was only grateful at first. Then you turned and introduced yourself as Jet. I took an instant liking to you, and you to me, and I'm sure it was obvious to Sokka and Aang. Neither of them really encouraged me to get to know you. To them, you were okay, but not extraordinary, and certainly not special enough to be somewhat important in my life.

While Sokka and Aang got to know everybody and do some exploring, I spent some time with you, taking a tour of your treetop hideaway. I was amazed by the scenery and by you. Your rebellious attitude was something I admired and for some strange reason took comfort in. Your smile made me want to smile. Your confidence blew me away. When you kissed me that one night, with out the knowledge of either of my traveling companions, I knew I felt something I couldn't ignore.

Then we found out about your plan. You used me and Aang to wipe out an entire village full of innocent people. Luckily my brother had enough sense to evacuate the town, or I'd have a guilty conscience my whole life. I was still angry though. I froze you to a tree, to both your and my shock. I didn't show it; I showed only anger and rage. You could see the hurt in my eyes, but you didn't comment on that. You defended your case.

When we were about to leave, annoyed and upset with you and your stupid Freedom Fighters, you pulled me aside, unbeknownst to Sokka and Aang. You asked if I could stay. I was shocked you had the nerve and audacity to ask that, but I couldn't stay if I wanted to. I was much more broken then I let on. We argued. I was mad and upset with you. I felt betrayed, and you saw that. As I turned to go, you pulled me back and kissed me again, saying that if I left you'd find me, and you would win both my love and my trust back.

I didn't believe you.

I thought about you for only a couple of weeks after that, but as things got more complicated with finding Aang teachers for each element, you were pushed to the back of my mind. Soon you were but a mere nighttime visitor, only appearing for a few minutes in my dreams, always replaced by someone of more importance in my life. I never forgot you though. Never.

In Ba Sing Se I was completely surprised to see you there. You said you could help us, and I immediately thought the worst. However, I was flattered that you found me before anyone else. Toph proclaimed you weren't lying when you said you'd ditched your group and you were starting over. Trusting Toph thoroughly, I felt better. I fought back the urge to kiss you in front of everyone. Meeting up with Smellerbee and Longshot got us both confused. They said you were captured by the law, but you had no idea what they were talking about. You were both telling the truth. I knew you were a good liar, and I felt betrayed again. Then the Dai Li was mentioned. You had been brainwashed.

We took you to an empty shop we found and interrogated you. You stuck by your story, but with mixed feelings of doubt and uncertainty. When Sokka suggested I kiss you to make you snap out of it, I denied. Not because I didn't want to. By then I _really _wanted to. But I couldn't. Not in front of Aang. Not with you looking so helpless and confused. So instead I used my healing powers to help un-fog your brain. I could have let Aang do it, but I wanted to be near you. And besides, Aang's not really a very skilled healer.

As soon as it was clear to you what happened, you took us to Lake Laogi. Toph got us in through a secret underground tunnel she found with her earthbending. I stayed by you the whole time, and once or twice you took my hand and gave it a brief squeeze before letting go and leading us through the hallways. We took a wrong turn though, and ended up in a room full of Dai Li agents and a very angry Long Feng. We battled alongside each other until you and Aang ran into another room to find Appa. I immediately felt that something wasn't right. When I got the chance, I finished the Dai Li agents and ran to find the two of you. Toph, Sokka, Smellerbee and Longshot followed suit. We found you both in a giant room.

You were injured. I tried my best to heal you, but it was no use. You were internally bleeding to death. I couldn't do anything. You told me you'd be alright. You gave my hand one final squeeze as I stood to leave. Against my will, I started to cry. I didn't want you to go. You couldn't die, not so soon. And if you had to die, I wanted to be there until the end. You had kept your promise. You had seen me again, and on top of that earned back my trust and my love.

And now you're dead.

Even now, months later, you still haunt me. I rarely fall asleep, and when I do, I toss and turn all night, the only thing I dream anymore is your face and body, crumpled and broken in the Lake Laogi corridors. When I'm alone I hear your voice and see your face in the stars, clouds, desert sands and Fire Nation fields. I'm more broken than anyone will ever know. I vow to destroy any Dai Li agents who come my way, and if I ever meet Long Feng again, I will prize his death. It's the least I can do for you. However, I'm stuck here. Aang's puppy dog crush on me has escalated, and I know I'll be stuck with him forever. But I won't love him as much as I loved you. I will never love anyone as much as I loved you.

I wish I had stayed with you and your Freedom Fighters when you asked. I would have had more time with you. I would have seen the world from your point of view, and exciting and thrilling point of view I never got from atop Appa's saddle. Your death has left me dead on the inside. I can't feel anything. My expressions and compassion are faked. I wonder how ling it will take Toph to realize that whenever I smile, I cry on the inside, like I cry myself to sleep. Even though it's not my fault you're dead, I'm sorry.

I love you, Jet. And if things keep going the way they are, I'll see you again sooner than you think.

~~~_Jetara~~~_

This is what Katara really felt after Lake Laogi. Or rather, what she could have felt. If she's a little OOC, sorry. Not really used to her point of view. Thanks for reading!


End file.
